


A Little Bit Frivolous

by ScootAlors



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScootAlors/pseuds/ScootAlors
Summary: The symbiote sees something it wants at the supermarket, and for once, it's not chocolate.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 15
Kudos: 209





	A Little Bit Frivolous

**Eddie! Look!**

The man swiveled around at his Other’s insistence. Such urgency in its soundless voice was strange; what kind of threat had it detected here, at the supermarket?

He looked down the aisle of the seasonal section, and saw no one. No incoming attacks, no sign of any trouble. A wordless mental nudge from his Other directed him to the other side of the aisle across from the chocolate they had been browsing. Assorted stuffed animals and kids toys lined the shelves. Eddie’s brow furrowed.

“Dear, what am I looking for?” he asked, genuinely confused.

**There!**

Now, the symbiote guided his eyes towards one particular object. Amongst the various stuffed critters was a bright red, fluffy, plush lobster. Eddie stared at it for a moment. He refused to believe after all this time on Earth, his Other hadn’t learned the difference between real food and such an obvious imitation of it.

 **Know what it is, Eddie.** His Other responded almost immediately to Eddie’s thoughts. **Want it. Can we have it?**

“You know you can’t- or rather, shouldn’t- eat that, right?”

 **I know that, Eddie!** His other sounded slightly indignant. **Don’t want to eat it. Just want to… hold it.**

As its thoughts emerged, a sudden feeling of embarrassment, mixed with regret, entered Eddie’s mind. His Other’s emotions were clear as day, and not unfamiliar. Eddie could surmise what the problem was.

“Look, you don’t have to feel bad about wanting something. We’ve discussed this. It’s okay to want things for yourself.”

**Even when you don’t, Eddie?**

Eddie had never been one for stuffed animals. His toy of choice as a boy had always been action figures, of which he had only ever had a few. He hadn’t kept them as he grew older. Now, he and his Other had little in the way of material possessions, especially giving their current… living state. An abandoned San Francisco warehouse left surprisingly little room for keepsakes.

“It’s not that. We just don’t need it, love.” Eddie said slowly. “We have to watch our budget. Make sure we have the food we need.”

The symbiote tried to share its sense of understanding, but it was overshadowed by its disappointment. Eddie felt a pang of guilt. Even though the lobster plush seemed silly to him…

“You really want this thing, don’t you?”

**I’m sorry, Eddie.**

**“** No, stop that. None of that. Promise to take care of it, and I’ll get it.”

**I promise, Eddie! I’ll take good care of it!**

The excitement radiating from the symbiote told Eddie he made the right choice. Smiling, he picked up the lobster plush and put it in his cart.


End file.
